


scraps

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, lmao i wrote ylvisondre, not finished things of mine that i didn't want to throw away, scrapped stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically fics I've started but never felt like finishing</p>
<p>some may be incredibly short sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this one i was actually really excited about
> 
> but i never got it to actually finish it so sorry :(
> 
> the beginning is based on an interview i saw with them once

”Do you ever get tired of each other?” The woman asked, and held the microphone closer to Vegard.  
”Yes. Getting tired of him as we speak, actually!” Vegard answered quickly, without a moment of hesitation.

The face Bård pulled might have been a bit revealing and ridiculous, he realized, as he scrunched his face, and quickly put on a smile to hide it.

So he was getting tired of him? Bård didn't know why, but this little comment hurt him, it stung, and burned, even though it most likely was a joke. But it wasn't usually Vegard who pulled those jokes, that was Bård's job! He was the mischievous little brother, he was the one who got to diss on him and get away with it, while Vegard stood by and took the bullying quietly.   
He didn't know how to take this, how to deal with it, and Bård felt a swelling rage build up inside him, alongside the hurt.

\---

”So, you're tired of me?” Bård hissed as he walked away from his brother, and sent him a cold glance. He unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, and ran his hand through his tousled hair, and continued walking.

”I must say, you're words truly hurt me,” Bård said, looking at the rows of empty seats, his back turned to his elder brother. He sat down on one of the front seats and locked eyes with Vegard as he did so. ”It hurt me in here.” he pouted dramatically and beat his chest, right over his heart. 

Vegards eyes were big and glassy as they stared back at Bård. He moaned, but the sound was muffled against the tie that stuffed his mouth. 

”I'm not so sure I believe you though,” Bård continued, leaning back in his seat, full well knowing that Vegard wasn't paying much attention to his words. The elder man was on his knees, arms tied behind his back, naked and obviously aroused, the hard length between his legs erect and leaking.   
The curly hair on his head stuck to his damp skin, glistening in the stage lights, and Bård saw the muscles under his skin work as he moved, squirming and pushing back against his heels.

”I see it in the way you're looking at me right now,” Bård licked his lips. ”I see how much you need me.” He noticed how Vegards already flushed skin grew redder, and his gaze finally broke, eyes fluttering shut as he craned his neck, adams apple becoming visible as he swallowed, having trouble doing this with the cloth in his mouth.   
The sight was absolutely mouthwatering, and Bård felt a surge to go over and bite down on his throat, hear him moan out in pain and pleasure, but shrugged it of.

”I see it in how your body is reacting, how it isn't enough,” Bård nodded, and looked at the fluffy accessory dangling from his behind, lying limply on the floor and only moving as Vegard rocked back and forth slightly. ”Isn't that right, foxy-boy?” He chuckled.  
Vegards reply was a whimper, and his cock twitched.

”Oh you like that?” Bård mocked. ”You like it when I talk like that? You filthy little slut?” He spat, and stood up, swaggering over to the trembling body on the set stage.   
He leaned down and gripped the stubbled chin of his elder brother, yanking him forward violently. ”Hmm? You like it?” He growled. ”Bet you're just dying for me to turn you over and fuck you senseless.”

Bård chuckled at his brothers response, a low mewl as Bård pulled out the tie from his mouth. ”Lets put that talkative mouth of yours to good use, huh? Shut you up for once, and make sure you're real tired of me.” Bård dropped the tie, wet from saliva, and went on to unbutton his pants and pull them down, taking his erection into his hand.   
Vegards gaze was pleading as he looked up at his brother, but he opened his trembling mouth wider, and Bård had to use every ounce of self control not to thrust into him and not give a damn.  
”That's a good boy, opening up for me.” He chuckled, and ran his hand through Vegards thick hair as he guided the head of his cock to the open mouth. 

He cursed under his breath as Vegard took him in, the wet warmth of his mouth enveloping him and his soft tongue swirling around the tip before he almost too eagerly moved forwards and sucked gently. His eyes had fluttered shut and he was breathing quickly through his nose, a few gentle moans coming from him as he continued bobbing his head.  
Bård's hand wasn't gentle on Vegard's head, he tugged at the curls and thrill slithered across his skin as Vegard reacted to the pain, low groans that vibrated in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i really don't know, theres a reason i scrapped this idk

There were many things Bård hated, things that really weren't big enough to be hated, but he still hated them.  
One of these things, ridiculous as it may sound, was "love". There mere thought of those words, ever being uttered, made his skin crawl and he'd shudder. It all sounded like something far too romanticized and cliche, and he hated it.

He hated it, and he also hated the swelling in his heart when he looked at his brother, the words he hated floating in his mind as he knew that what he was feeling was love. He hated that when Vegard looked at him, his skin would prickle and he'd feel refreshed and new, as if the kind, brown eyes looking at him gave him new life. He hated that when he did look at him, and when he smiled his gentle smile, his plump cheeks rounding and the resemblance to a hamster was uncanny, he wanted to shoot that happiness down. He wanted to say something rude, be mean, maybe even shove him and spit in his face. And sometimes he couldn't help himself, and he hated it, that he said such mean things to the shorter, curly haired man. He hated it because Vegard didn't fight back, he took the attacks silently and hid the mean words away inside himself, and he hated it because he could see it in his eyes, how it wore him down. He hated it because he never fought back, never would he do such things to his little brother!

Bård hated how he couldn't contain his smile when he made vegard laugh, when he did something right and vegards eyes lit up with pride.

He hated that no matter how many verbal attacks bård had laid onto Vegard, the elder man still wanted him, still touched him as if he was godsent, still pressed his wonderful and soft lips against his, when he obviously didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Vegard, he never did, not after how he always treated him. 

He even tried to tell him. "I'm not worthy of you." He had croaked out one evening, when Vegard's hands were on his neck and under his t-shirt, lovingly tracing his fingers over his hip.  
Vegard's brown gaze had snapped up immediately, his eyes full of sadness and forgiveness and love, and he simply pushed closer, his lips ghosting over his cheek. "Don't say that," he said after a while, and kissed him. 

Bård never understood his brother, why would he stay with him, when all he got was mean words and occasional slaps from him, and he felt rotten for taking his adoration and keeping it close, for he obviously wasn't the right one to be gifted those precious touches and words. Still, he selfishly sucked in and saved his loving gazes, and let his hands wander over his broader shoulders, eventually leading them up into his hair and tangling his fingers into his wild black curls.

"You deserve everything," Vegard continued, lavishing his face with kisses, humming lowly as Bård's hands kneaded his scalp. His own hands continued their own movements on his waist.

"But not you.." Bård said. "I need you, bu-"   
Vegard silenced him, his words drowning away against his lips.

His hands became more aggressive, but never rough, and somehow he had managed to move them both from the kitchen counter, manoeuvring them back towards the bedroom. Bård hadn't even noticed, getting lost in what was before him, surrounding him, touching him, not until he was pressed up against the bedroom door, Vegards lips on his jaw as his hand slid down between Bårds legs and rubbed him. 

"Why do you bother with me?" Bård asked, swallowing hard.   
"Stop talking," vegard murmured as he kissed Bårds neck, and bård obliged, this stomach twisting and throat clenching as he let his brother touch him.

Soon the door was open and they had stepped in, Vegard helping Bård take of his shirt, his warm hands having more flesh to touch, and he seemed to purr out of pure pleasure just to be able to touch him.

The nagging selfishness Bård felt refused to go away, even when Vegard had pushed him down into the bed, and the only thing separating them were two pairs of boxer shorts, a little too tight as they both were visibly aroused. 

Bård looked up at his elder brother, whose curls draped down onto his face lazily, and his eyes seemed to radiate under his dark eyelashes, and once more it struck him how selfishly he loved him, how much he wanted and needed him, how no one else could have him. He lifted his lower body up as Vegard went ahead and pulled down his underwear, dropped them on the floor, and then he was pressing down on him, his entire weight on top of him, and Bård willingly spread his legs farther to feel Vegard against his naked form. 

There was something far too intimate about the whole thing, Bård realized as he rolled them over and straddled him. Something that, no matter how much he denied it or disliked it, was love.

As vegards underwear came of, and Bård started grinding down against him, the friction building up, the words refused to go away. they seemed to flash in big neon letters under his eyelids, and ignoring them was almost impossible. Almost, as Bård was pulled back into reality because of his brothers quiet moans, his hands digging into his hips, and the lustful, dilated eyes that never left his face.  
Bård swallowed hard and bent down to him, being welcomed by his tender lips, and the words just seemed to slip out so naturally, in between the light kisses they were uttered.

"Make love to me."

He blushed bright red, felt his face heat up, and Vegard giggled, knowing just how much Bård hated the words, but instead of mocking him -an opportunity that Bård would not have let slip, if the roles were reversed - he rolled them over again, and let his hand wander between them, down to the most intimate place on Bård's body, and touched him gently. Bård shivered under him, after all the times he was still so nervous and inexperienced, but Vegard was patient, Vegard was careful and every touch he placed on him was done with such gentleness that it nearly made Bård hit him. He was always so good to him, no matter what, and all Bård did in return was mock and ridicule.

The elder brother knew his younger sibling inside and out, he knew when to stop and when to go further, and it wasn't hard for him to tell when Bård wanted more. When he did, Vegard took the lubrication they kept in a drawer by the bed, letting a generous amount of it coat his fingers, before he led them back down between Bård's legs -which Bård spread a little farther to make it easier - and once more caressed his entrance. His fingers swirled carefully around the sensitive opening, not pushing at all, silently coaxing him to relax.

When he did push one finger in, he also dipped his head down and caught Bård's lips before he could make a sound. He pushed him down into the bed as his lips worked against Bård's, and Bård lifted his lower body helplessly as the one finger pushed past the tight muscle and worked him open.

One finger turned to two quickly, pushing in slowly, and the sounds that were supposed to come from Bård all died away, a silent cry was on his lips as Vegard pressed his fingers against his walls and opened him up. 

Maybe that was Vegards revenge, maybe he got some sort of twisted thrill out of watching him squirm as he was stretched out and in pain, Bård thought, slight anger starting to boil inside him.   
But those thoughts were soon gone as Vegard kissed his neck and praised him, how good he was and how proud he was of him, the sound of his voice vibrating against Bård's skin. 

Tears threatened to form in Bård's eyes, why was he like this? He had to be some sort of twisted fuck to always want to bring his brother pain, when all he did was be good to him.

He sobbed loudly and pulled Vegard close, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey," Vegard's voice was full of worry. "What's wrong?" He pulled away and instead his arms enveloped him, pulling him up to sit on his lap. "Hmm?" 

Bård tried to compose himself, managed to blink away the tears, but his lower lip kept trembling.   
"I don't deserve you." He said again. "You're always so good to me and all I do is give you crap-"  
Vegard rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, you're still thinking of that?" His hands slowly caressed Bård's back as he spoke. "Stop thinking about it. You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be, it's actually quite endearing." He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "So stop beating yourself up about that, I love you, and all of that mindless crap that comes along with dealing with you!" 

He didn't say it, but all the thoughts that Bård had were clear as day on his face, and all those little things were how he knew that he loved him, and all childish bullying told him just how much he loved him, every thoughtless insult he said as well.

"Alright?" Vegard smiled and brushed his lips against Bårds. When Bård nodded slowly, sniffling a bit, Vegard kissed him again, properly this time, and then placed a few affection-filled kisses on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one ends mid sentence i don't even wanna finish i t ughughuguh

Vegard was 18 the first time he indulged in anything with Bård. He still remembered it clear as day. It was a late evening in July, and they were home alone. They were home alone all week, their parents were on a holiday, and left the two eldest brothers at home. It was summer break anyway, and they liked having the house for themselves.  
He'd never consider doing anything with Bård, he knew how sick he was for thinking of him, but it was the 15 year old that started it that evening, however vegard was the one who lead it anywhere. 

They were lying on Vegard's bed, side by side. Vegard was lying on his side, facing his brother, and Bård was looking up at the ceiling and breathing slowly. His face was faintly red, and his lips were glossy and parted, Vegard felt that he wanted to kiss his lips again.

"I'm going to do something, Bård, just relax." Vegard said, his voice a little hoarse, and he cleared his throat before proceeding, and he ripped his gaze from his little brothers quivering lips.

"What are you gonna do?" Bård was nervous, he wanted Vegard to touch him, but he wasn't too familiar with all this. He understood that this wasn't right, considering their relation, and he had seen men together before, but lying there and letting it happen was a little hard for him to wrap his mind around, but god if he wanted his brother to touch him.

"Nothing that you don't want me to," Vegard murmured, reaching his hand over to cup his cheek and turn his head to look at him. Blue eyes met brown as Bård's gaze locked onto Vegards, and Vegard moved forward, kissing him gently, lips lingering on the younger ones unaccustomed mouth, savoring the soft feel of his thin lips trembling faintly. They had both closed their eyes, but when Vegard pulled away, Bård's eyes fluttered open again, and he smiled shyly, nodding once, allowing Vegard to do what he intended.

Vegard wasted no time, the hand resting on Bård's cheek slowly moved downwards, sliding down his clothed body and never changing it's destination, which was under Vegard's fingers very quickly.

Bårds breath quickened slightly as Vegard's hand stopped over his crotch, but he didn't stop him, he only positioned himself better and moved his legs farther apart. 

Vegard pushed on, hand palming Bård through his pants, and it didn't take long for him to feel Bård react, becoming hard because of his touch.   
"Vegard--" Bård shakily breathed, his eyes never leaving his brothers face, but Vegard didn't notice, not right away, he was watching his own hand touching his brother, he barely even noticed how Bård moved his legs and made tiny movements with his hips to get a better friction.

He stopped his movements, his fingers instead going to the button on the pants, and he looked up at Bård. "Is this okay?"   
Bård nodded, and Vegard continued, unbuttoning the pants and then sliding down the zipper.

Bårds heart was in his throat as he felt Vegard's hand push his pants down along with his underwear, and he lifted his hips to help him get them down, the bed squeaking faintly as he dropped down on it again. He wondered if it'd be making louder sounds as the night progressed, he'd heard how their parents bed would sound at times, but the thought of him and Vegard was so strange that he quickly brushed it away and blushed bright red, having a hard time looking at Vegard. 

"Do you want to stop?" Vegard noticed his sudden change, his hand moving away from his crotch, an uncertain look flickering in his eyes. 

"N-no, keep going," Bård stuttered, feeling the cool air in the room hit his bare skin, and embarrassment flooded over him and crushed him as he realised he was lying with his most private area exposed completely, and his elder brothers hand was gingerly caressing his lower abdomen, before taking the initiative and taking Bård's hard dick in his grip. 

He pumped him slowly, his grip tight as his fingers moved up and down the swollen flesh, and Vegard enjoyed looking at his face, how his eyes glazed over and his skin was flushed, his lips were parted and his tongue lulled out, quick breaths slipping out as Vegard continued touching him. 

"Tell me how it feels, Bård," Vegard said absently, his voice a little lower than he meant it to be. Bårds cock in his hand was slick with precum, Vegards fingers teasing the blushing cockhead that peaked out from the foreskin.

”Wha-” Bård pressed his lips together, too embarrassed to speak. 

Vegard's hand stilled. "Tell me." 

Bård whined and bucked his hips up into Vegard's hand, hoping for some friction, but it only ended with Vegard letting go completely.

"Vegard!" Bård whined. "Please- I-it feels.. good," he mumbled, shutting his eyes, feeling his brothers dark gaze on him, burn him.   
Vegards hand was around him again, moving with an agonizingly slow pace up and down and palming the sensitive tip. 

"Tell me more."

Bård didn't know what to say, his mind was all scrambled up, his thoughts were all over the place. "I- I like it, I like that you're touching me." He stuttered, breathless moans slipping out as he was stimulated.

"You just like it?" 

"No- no I- I love it, I-" his voice broke into a choked moan as Vegard picked up his pace and pumped him quickly, Bård raising his hips for more as his hands dug into the bedsheets. 

The word slipped out of Bårds mouth almost silently, barely a sound was made, but it was enough for Vegard to hear, and a perverse thrill showered over him. Bårds broken moans and his innocent eyes, practically glowing against his blushing cheeks, and the word that really shouldn't be used at the moment had Vegard aroused, the dick in his pants hardening slowly. 

"Say it again," he ordered, scooting closer to his brothers trembling body. His arm was getting tired from the awkward angle of jerking him, but the noises Bård made were satisfying enough for him to keep going. 

Bård only hesitated for a short moment, breathing hot against Vegards face, which was only a few centimeters away from his now, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again, and with a little bit of courage he repeated what he had said. "Brother." 

It was such an innocent word, but behind it lay years of platonic emotions between the two of them, and now it had been dragged into this twisted thing they had going on, and Vegard's cock twitched at the little tremble in Bård's voice. 

Vegard crushed his lips against Bårds, eagerly deepening the kiss by prying his lips apart with his tongue, swallowing every moan that Bård let out as Vegard jerked him faster, tightening his grip only a little, but it was enough to send the youngster over the edge, a loud cry drowning away against Vegard's lips as he came, arching his back and cum spilling onto his stomach and shirt.

His moans quieted slowly, Vegard jerking him through his orgasm until he was pumped dry and was softening in his grip, and then he let go.  
But Vegard continued kissing him, their mouths shifting against each others, both gasping for air as their lips parted, only to eagerly return to kissing.

They lay like that for a few minutes, the only sound was their stuffy breaths and the sloppy sound of their lips working together. Vegards hand had tangled itself in Bårds hair, pressing him closer, and Bård had managed to kick of his pants, and they were now lying on the floor in a bundle. 

"Brother," Bård used the word again, an entirely different meaning behind it now, and he turned to face Vegard, his bare leg pressing against Vegards crotch. "I want more," he murmured in between kisses, rubbing his leg against Vegard. He was slightly sleepy, a pleasant buzz vibrating through him, but they were alone and he was curious, he wanted to explore what they had been suppressing, he wanted to feel Vegard against himself. 

"Vegard," he repeated, and his slender fingers hooked under Vegards sweatpants, tugging them down slightly. "C'mon!" He was impatient, and it made Vegard chuckle. Always wanting things to go his way, but this time, Vegard was happy to oblige. 

"What is it you want? Hmm, little brother?" He asked, removing Bård's hand and pulling away from him, pushing himself up to sit.

"I-" Bård swallowed, a faint blush creeping onto his skin again. He was too embarrassed to say it, and instead looked up at vegard with big eyes, pleading silently. 

Vegard touched his leg, his calloused fingers caressing the smooth skin on the inner side of Bård's thigh. "You want more? You want me to fuck you?" The thought of being inside him sent a new wave of pleasure through him, and it once again supressed the thoughts of how wrong this all was.

Bård nodded quietly, his hands folded across his chest as he looked at his brother, at his calm expression and the half shut eyelids, his dark eyelashes that stood out against his pale skin, and his lips, wet and plump. "Yes," he said gingerly, pulling Vegard out of the trance he had been in, absent-mindedly having traced random patterns into Bård's pale skin.

Without a word, Vegard took of his t-shirt, and got up on his knees between Bård's outstretched legs on the bed. Bård followed his lead, taking of his own shirt, grimacing at the cum stain on it as he dropped it to the floor, and he was now totally naked, and a little cold, even though the room was slowly heating up.

Vegard leaned down on him and kissed him again, pressing his lower body down on him and grinding his hips against him, causing a rough friction to build up. Bård groaned at the action, his hands gripping Vegard's arms tightly as his dick was rubbed, and his legs wrapping around Vegards waist.  
As he kissed him, Vegards one hand slipped between them, down behind the younger brothers balls, and to his cleft, nudging gently at the puckered hole, feeling him clench up immediately. 

"Bård, you have to relax," Vegard whispered into his mouth, licking against his lips and brushing his mouth over his skin.   
He trailed lower, lips latching onto Bård's neck, right below his ear, where he sucked and nibbled gently, and he carried on doing so all the way down his neck, all the while teasing Bård's entrance, gaining better access as he continued the gentle touches, and Bård spreading his legs made it easier as well.

Before he went any further, Vegard pulled his hand back up and put two of them into his mouth, coating them with his saliva, and then returned them to Bård's rear. He was unsure of exactly how to carry on, but surely things would work out, right? 

Bård was nervous as Vegard's finger nudged into him, his breath shallow, but he tried his best to remain calm and stay relaxed, and then he felt vegards finger push into him, slowly but easily passing the tight muscle.   
The pain didn't come right away, it crept up, it was a low stinging and burning sensation as he was stretched out around Vegards finger, and it elicited a pained groan from him, his toes curling up and his head falling back down on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vegard was worried, after all, he didn't want to hurt his little brother, and he was of course willing to stop if it was too much.

"No- no don't stop, please- keep going." Bård pleaded, wincing as the finger inside him slipped out and pushed back in. He placed his hands behind his brothers neck, pulling him closer as Vegard continued fingering him, and once vegards finger made contact with Bårds prostate, bårds entire view on lying on his back for his brother changed. 

He moaned quietly, it was more like a quick exhale, and then he wanted more, doing his best to push himself down on the elders finger.   
Vegard added a second finger as he pulled out, and soon the two fingers were pumping in and out of the younger man with ease, and vegard spread his fingers and curled them up inside him, a stream of pleased moans coming from Bård. 

"V-vegard-" he gasped into his skin, fingers clawing Vegards skin and face hiding against Vegards neck. He was trembling and was well on his way on getting hard again, and something snapped inside him. "Vegard, I want your dick in me," he whispered the words, his skin burning, but there was no holding back now. "I want you to fuck me, please- I-" 

Bård was looking up into Vegards eyes, and they never wavered.   
Vegard had long since stopped listing to the voice in his head telling him to stop, his brothers pleading eyes had him captivated, everything about his skinny young body had him captured, what could he but obey?   
He pushed himself up and removed his fingers, pulling down his pants in stead, moving them aside before giving his arousal a few quick strokes until he was fully hard. He noticed how Bård was looking at him, biting his lower lip nervously and eyebrows raised in a worried expression. His hands kneaded the matress as he waited, fiddling with the sheets between his fingers.

"Raise your hips," vegard mumbled,  grabbing his pillow from the top of the bed.   
Bård did as he said immediately, and Vegard placed the pillow under him, elevating him a little to get better access. 

Once more he found himself not knowing exactly how to proceed, but he didn't want to reveal that to Bård, who looked so nervous and tiny in front of him. So he did his best, manoeuvring around and grabbing Bård by his hip with one hand, the other was around his cock, positioning himself at Bårds entrance. 

Bård whimpered as he pushed in, slowly entering him, choked moans coming from Vegard himself as he felt Bård surround him, how tight he was and how he clenched around his cock as he eased himself in and


	4. drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually something i sent to mimmi on fb which is why its written the way it is written excuse me now

bård giving sondre a blowjob while getting fucked by vegard, and he's so lost in it that he can barely focus. 

And sondre is so shocked, like there he was with two of his childhood friends, who are brothers none the less, and he'd never expected this to happen, but hes still sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, getting his cock sucked by one of his best friends while his brother is fucking him and muttering obscene things under his breath.

oh and then vegard grips bårds hair and yanks him up so his back is pressed against vegards chest, and sondre wastes no time to get up and join them, standing on his knees in front of Bård, sucking on his exposed neck as he feels vegards other hand touch him, encourage him for more, and then sondre turns his attention from the younger brothers neck and instead hes faced with Vegard right in front of him, and then they're kissing, vegards hand cradling his neck as their mouths shift together, and he can hear bårds shallow breathings in his ear as he lavishes his skin with kisses, and his hands slide back to Sondre's ass(almost wrote sondor lmao) and pulls him closer so that their hard cocks slide together with the movement of bårds hips caused by vegards thrusts.

and Sondre is sure hes gonna go out of his mind out of pure ecstasy and amazement. he wants to moan and move, but Vegards grip is tight and he's forcing his lips apart and sliding his tongue into his mouth, and bård continues suckling on his neck and collarbones, biting gently down on his shoulder and moaning against his skin.

and later they switch it up a little, sondre sitting on vegards dick and bård grinding against sondres thigh while kissing him and jerking him off.  
Sondre is sure that if it wasn't for bårds lips and his tongue in his mouth, he'd be so loud the entire neighborhood would hear him, and hes so close to orgasm he can barely keep it together, whining everytime bård runs his fingertips over the head of his cock, and he groans and arches his back everytime vegards dick inside him brushes his prostate, and its not long after that he comes, spilling his sins into bårds hand with a cry as he breaks away from bårds lips. he continues mewling and leans his head back against vegard as bård keeps pumping him.  
the brothers both grin and their eyes meet. "He's doing pretty good, isn't he brother?" bård asks, shifting a little before continuing his rutting movements against sondres skin, moaning quietly.   
"doing well for a first timer," Vegard agrees, his heavy breath tickling sondres skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no more kthx bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao an old phone note I found of an au I wanted to write after reading some GoT  
> Its all snippets do forgive me

The lost king was waist deep in the cool waters of the room, splashing water onto his tired face. Droplets clung to his features as he silently waited for his brother to speak. He had yet to recognise his presence but still Bård knew that Vegard knew, he was there.

"Where were you all this time?" Bård broke the silence, his words echoing in the stone walls. His eyes wandered once more over the aged marks on his brothers back, and spoke again, controlling the anger inside him. "Who did this to you?" Who hurt you? Who dared to lay a hand on you? Who slipped past me and got to you? His thoughts were racing, and yet the slight tremble in his voice had no affect on his brother, other than his gaze meeting Bårds from under his dark curls.

He got not answer to his question, vegard refused him the knowledge, if he even knew it himself. 

"How have things been? Whats the state of the kingdom?" Were the first words Bård would hear, and it tore on him. Of course he'd think of duty first, always. "I hope you took good care of it while I was.. away." He laughed halfheartedly, and turned to face Bård. 

Again, bård was faced with his old memories of his elder brother, the kind smile and the warm brown eyes set in his golden blushing face, yet now all he saw was the hollow cheeks and the dark marks under his sad eyes, like he was some twisted apparition of Bårds fondest memory, and looking at him then, he regretfully wished his brother had been dead.

He cleared his throat. "Your wife took over your place, as queen she degraded me to a guard, and has been ruling since." He could feel how the air in the room was moist, his shirt sticking slightly to his skin, perhaps it was his own nervousness that caused this. 

Vegard looked up at his words, confusion and anger playing on his features. "What? But the words have been clear since long ago, if I were to die, you were to take my place. She has no right to-"

"I don't mind." Bård interrupted. "I have no interest in being king. Remember? I praised the gods I had an elder brother so I got out of that deal." He laughed, and felt himself relax slightly when vegard laughed in return, a slight smile finally making an appearance on his face. It brought some of the old vegard back.

Slowly, vegard made his way out of the water, having no shame in showing his nudity in front of his brother, and he walked with calm steps up in front of his younger, but taller brother. He didn't look in his eyes, he looked past him when he quietly asked;

"Did you ever find anyone for yourself?" His words were uncertain, afraid of the answer, and bård could feel his cheeks threaten to burn and his heart beat quicken. How embarrassing of him to have to admit.

"No. There was never anybody..." he looked away, a rosy blush making its way out across his face. After seven years, nothing had changed for him, how pathetic of him.

A shaky sigh came from the man in front of him, and his response was whispered under his breath. "Good."

The door was locked, no one was allowed entrance without the kings permission, and with that in mind, bård felt his brothers hand on his chest, and soon enough their eyes had met in close proximity and their lips as well, the lost years between them disappearing in that one kiss.  
Bård was quick to wrap his arms around his brothers naked frame, his fingers gliding over the scars on his back as he held him close, forgiving and forgetting the change in him in his return, because now he could feel it, he could feel him, vegard was still the same, he was Bårds, and nothing could change that.

"God, I missed you so much."

\--- 

The water really was cold in there, biting away at Bårds bare skin. The rocky bottom he was sitting on was of no help, leaving his rear numb after a short while.   
He was sitting across from his brother, and vegard would once in a while drift off completely and not say a word.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" Bårds words returned Vegard to the present, and life returned to his eyes as he looked at Bård.   
He didn't respond for a while, bård expected no answer, but Vegard did speak, and it caught Bård off guard. 

"I don't know where I was, or who they were, all I know is they fed me and kept me clean, shaved me and cut my hair when it got too long, and this carried on for all those seven years until the last month, when it just stopped. And I got out, and the place was deserted. So I left. simple as that." Vegard shrugged, and his eyes seemed to zone out again as he stared at the walls behind Bård.

"All I could think of.." vegard continued, making bård jump slightly. "...when I was there, was you."

He didn't look at Bård, but Bård looked at him, and he could see how glassy his eyes were in the dim light. 

How ridiculous of him to feel joy over his brother thinking of him, he should be joyous Vegard had returned, the king everyone needed was back, and yet all he could feel was his heart beating quickly at the admittance. 

"I wondered if I'd ever see you again, if I'd ever get to have a pointless argument with you, if I'd get to taste the sweetest lips I'd ever tasted again." He looked at Bård chewing on the inside of his cheek. "How pathetic is that? My life was at stake, and all I could think of was my little brothers mouth."

Bård chuckled silently, they both sat harbouring these feelings of ridiculousness in moments of need, they truly were daft.

"Admittedly, it's still all I think off." Vegard said, suppressing a smile when Bårds eyes snapped up at him.

"You truly are a disgusting human being," Bård chuckled, pushing himself away from the side of the pool he was in, closing the distance between himself and his brother. "My king, you are sick."  
Vegard laughed, craning his neck to look into his brothers face as he climbed up on his lap, one leg on each side of him, and his arms resting on his shoulders. 

"Was that really all you thought of? My lips?" Bård leaned in and kissed Vegard softly, a teasing smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "You didn't think of touching me," he giggled as he felt vegards hands slide up his sides under the water. "or being inside me?" He rocked his hips against Vegards as he murmured out the words, kissing him when a low moan came from his brother. 

"I see your time as a prisoner has not hindered your excitement," Bård laughed, feeling his brother grow hard against him as Bård continued the rutting movement on his lap. Vegard looked almost embarrassed, but Bård slid his hands into his brothers curly hair and leaned his forehead against Vegards, as their breaths got quicker the more Bård moved.

\---

"It's been years, are you sure you still want this?" Vegard sounded so unsure, his eyes questioning and his hands hovering over his brothers knees.  
"Please," Bård grinned playfully, parting his legs. "I've been spreading my legs for the king since I was sixteen, what makes you think I'd stop now?" He grabbed hold his brothers hand and pulled him closer, his needy fingers dancing across his skin and his lips latching onto his neck, sucking and nibbling gently on Vegards skin.

"Sixteen years brother, and not a day of regret," Bård said against his skin


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written last night in a fit of boredom, enjoy

Typical Sunday evening, everyone minding their own business and bård lies in his bed reading a magazine. His bare legs are up in the air wiggling, and he hums to himself as he turns the page.   
He can hear his parents downstairs, going by their usual routine, and he can smell dinner being cooked. His stomach rumbles and he wants to go down and ask when dinner is ready, but just then, his phone rings. He reads the name on the screen, 'sondre' and he picks it up. 

"Hello," Bård says, holding the phone to his ear. 

"What was so important for you to tell me?" Sondre asks immediately. 

"I-its not that important.." Bård mumbles. Hes having second thoughts about telling sondre what happened, even though hes dying to let him know. 

"Fuck you, you sent me like a million texts last night and this morning, now tell me!" Sondre shouts into the phone, and bård winces at the loud noise in his ear. 

He bites his lip as he considers it. Sondre was his best friend, he could tell him, right? He could keep it a secret and they'd talked about it before, now that it happened... surely he wouldn't judge him or anything. 

"Okay," Bård said into the phone. "But you gotta keep it a secret, alright? You have to promise not to tell anyone!!" 

"I swear I wont!" Sondre said quickly. 

"Pinky swear?" 

"Pinky swear." 

Bård shuffled better into the bed. He wanted to sit up, but the pain in his backside prevented him from doing so. 

"So you know how we've talked about... vegard," Bård began slowly, blushing Slightly. 

"Yeah?" Sondre said with a giggle. The two teenage boys had on multiple occasions talked about bårds three year older brother, and had both in fact revealed they thought he was cute. Bård had been so happy sondre didn't judge him for it, and the two had even talked further about Vegard, and what they'd toootally do with him. 

"Umm.." Bård said. "Saturday evening... I uh... we..." 

"Well spit it out!" Sondre said impatiently. 

"We kinda.. did it." Bård said slowly. 

There was a long silence on the other end. 

"Shut up." Sondre said suddenly. 

"Yep," Bård said. 

"No way, I don't believe you oh my god," sondre blurted. 

"I am not lying right now dude," 

"You absolute whore! Tell me about it, god I cant believe you did your own brother!" The last words were said in a hushed voice. 

Bård giggled. "Well.. we were home alone, and vegard asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him in his room," 

"So he asked you to his room even though your living room was free of use?" 

"Yeah," Bård said. "I found that odd right away, but I wasn't one to refuse. So, we got some snacks and went to his room, closed the door and turned of the lights and watched the film." 

"And then?" 

"Well.. we sat quietly through like half the movie, and then he suddenly asks me the most embarrassing question ever!" 

"What did he ask?" 

"He asked if I was a freaking virgin! It came totally out of the blue and its so not like him but at least he had the dignity to blush red like a Tomato afterwards. I didn't answer right away, I was too baffled, but then I was like 'umm.. why do you care?' And he was like 'I don't, I was just wondering...' and then we continued watching the film for a while. And then I thought 'hey, I don't know if hes a virgin or not!' So I turned to him and was like 'what about you? Are you a virgin?' and he turned super red again and stuttered out a no. and then I was like oh and then we kept watching the movie. But after he dropped that bomb of a question on me I couldn't get it out of my head, and so I turned to him and was like '..if I was a virgin, what difference would that make?' and he looked at me and said 'nothing! I just... I was curious...'. Then there was a moment of silence before he continued: '/if/ you were a virgin... would you.. uh.. like to change that?' To which I was like 'duh, who wouldn't?' and I don't know, how we actually came to that I cant say, but next thing I know we're making out and hes got his hands on my ass and hes pressing me down in the bed and-" 

A squeal came from the other end of the line. "Oh my gooood!!" 

"I know, right? Ugh and his lips- sondre hes got such a soft mouth! This is really disturbing but gah! Im so conflicted!" 

"Save that for later! Tell me the rest!" Sondre demanded eagerly. "Let me hear how my bae lost his virginity!" 

Bård laughed. "Well so we were making out and then his hand slides into my pants and pushes them down, and he... he starts jerking me off!" Bård whispered into The phone. "But that doesn't last long, then we both sit up again and I follow his lead with taking my shirt of, and he then properly pushes down my pants," Bård slows down, embarrassed all of a sudden. 

"And?" Sondre asks. 

"This is kinda.. embarrassing to tell though..." Bård mumbles. 

"Come oon, dont stop noow! We're best friends, bitch, I demand that you tell me right now!" Sondre said. "It might be a little embarrassing, but I won't judge, come oon!" 

Bård hesitated, but continued. "Yea.. well as I said he took of my pants and then his own, and I already then thought how odd it was how he suddenly did all this, I mean we being brothers and all, but I don't really care, so I just went along with it. Anyway so we're both naked and he pulls me on top of himself and starts kissing me again- anyway I don't wanna reveal all the boring details but we did fuck-" 

"Yeesss!!!!" Sondre exclaimed. "Congrats dude!!! You're officially a slut!" 

"Im so happy!" Bård laughed sarcastically. " I still dont know why he did it, but god- it wasn't as amazing as I imagined sex to be, but uhh... it was amazing still. It was slow and passionate and he was gentle and- I think hes done it before with a guy." 

"Lmao probably." 

"Ugh, the only downside is that my ass hurts like crazy now, I cant sit properly or anything!" Bård pouted. 

"Oh quit complaining you got to fuck the cute nerd!" 

"I guess." Bård grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this one morning to torment my friends a little with angst and bro feels so

It wasn't meant to go that way. They were supposed to go on a trip, just the two of them, like they used to, and the weather would be nice and they'd laugh and then land at the airport. It wasn't meant to be like this.

Vegard put the phone back in his pocket. The battery had run out, but he had managed to call for help. He wondered how long it would take them to come and rescue them, when there was snow everywhere.

"Bård?" Vegard asked, hoping to stir a little life into his brother, but there was no response. He tried again, shaking him lightly. "Bård?" But he still got no answer.

Bård lay completely still, his head angled slightly in Vegards lap, the small wound on his forehead only obscured by a few strands of his dark blond hair.

Panic rose in Vegard. He couldn't be- vegard placed trembling fingers onto bårds throat, over his pulse, and he could feel the faint thudding of his heartbeat. At least he wasn't dead, vegard felt slightly less worried, but still horrible scenarios ran through his head. What if the search team didn't find them? What if they froze to death? What if they burned to death if the plane caught fire? He caught the smell of gasoline, and for a second he believed the last thought would come true.

He got up with some struggle, the slight pain in his foot making his balance horrible and he almost tripped. He hooked his arms under his brothers unconscious body and dragged him out, with some struggle getting him over the doorway and into the snow.

The wind wasn't too bad at the moment, vegard thought as he dragged bård through the thick snow, some distance from the wreck. There was a slight breeze but the snow was still falling in big chunks, landing softly on the two brothers stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Vegard fell to his knees and pulled bård closer, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Bård?" He tried again, speaking into his ear, but just as before, he got no answer. "Bård wake up, come on. There's a rescue team out looking for us and you gotta wake up."

Nothing.

Vegard looked at the plane. It was lying on its head and the front was shattered. The top -which now was the bottom- of the aircraft had caved in, making it almost impossible to stand at full height inside it. Not that they were going back in.

Vegard looked down at bård again. He noticed how now bårds cheeks and his nose were starting to turn red, and when he brought his hand up to touch him, he felt how cold his skin was.

"Shit." Vegard breathed. What could he do? He had to keep him warm, he had to make sure he was alright. Vegard wondered if there maybe was a blanket in the plane, but thinking back at his checking everything inside the plane before they left, he remembered that there was no such thing inside it.  
Instead, he pulled up the hood of Bårds thick winter jacket, securing it tight around his brothers head, and then went through the trouble of turning him over. He managed to turn him, Bård now lying across his lap, and vegard pressed Bårds head against vegards neck, feeling his cold skin against his own warmer skin. His other hand he kept around his little brothers back and pressed him closer, hoping to give some warmth.

Vegard was unsure how long they'd waited, but it felt like an eternity. The weather only got worse, after a while there was a thin layer of snow covering them both, and vegards fingers felt stiff in the cold air. But no matter how much pain he felt or how cold he was, he had to keep bård warm, he had to. Yet all his attempts seemed to be for nothing. When he pulled bård back to look at him again, his heart nearly sank because he simply looked worse than before, face pale with a slight tint of blue threatening.

"Nonono come on, you're fine come on wake up, bård please, please wake up," he rambled as he pulled bård even closer, unzipping his own jacket to hopefully let some warmth into the unconscious body.

Vegard suddenly remembered bårds hands. He hadn't even paid attention to them, they were lying in the snow. He quickly pulled them up, pulling a face when he felt how ice cold they felt, and he brought them both up between them before he pulled his brother against him again, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I promised I'd keep you safe.." vegard whispered into bårds hair. "I promised... I promised.." he squeezed his eyes shut and continued rocking.

Surely they'd waited for several hours now. Vegards teeth were clattering and his lips numb from the cold. He was so tired he could fall asleep on the spot, but he mustn't. He had to stay awake, he had to keep bård warm, had to make sure he was still alive.

A lump formed in his throat. What if he was dead now? He hadn't checked since they were inside the plane, and that felt like an eternity ago.  
With trembling hands, vegard looked at bårds face again, and he wanted to cry. No matter his efforts, he only worsened. His lips were sickly pale and all sense of warmth had seemed to have left him. Vegard placed two stiff fingers on bårds throat. There was nothing, and vegard was on the edge of giving up, but then he felt a single little thud, and he exhaled loudly. There was still hope.

He pulled bårds face to his neck again and pressed his own cheek against bårds head.  
"I hope you're listening," he said with a trembling voice. "You better stay alive. Don't you fucking dare die on me here." He imagined that he felt Bård take a deep breath.

-

The rest of the wait was a blur. Vegard cried a little but the tears felt icy on his skin. He nearly took of his own jacket to drape it over bård, but he felt how cold his own body was, and he couldn't bring himself to do it. This made him feel guilty and sick to himself, that he wouldn't spare his freezing brother some more heat. he was delirious, his mind was clouded and he found himself singing. He'd convinced himself that they were gonna die out there, and it was his job as the elder brother to take care of his little one, and to make everything as pleasant as possible. although bård would probably have mocked his singing.

"Don't you worry- a-about a th-thing," vegard attempted, his voice raspy and weak. "Cos every little thing is gonn-na be alright-" Vegard went quiet, and his mind searched for the rest of the lyrics. He laughed. "I don't know the song."  
The disappointment he felt when he didn't get a snappy little remark from his little brother turned his laughter into a sob, and he went quiet again.

"I need you to wake up." He begged. "You can't leave me like this, I promised- I promised I'd keep you safe now you better wake up, you asshole." His voice was barely a sound, but it was still desperate, he was pleading and begging. "Bård- little brother, please wake up."

-

He'd fallen asleep. When he woke up again, his ears were ringing and felt as if he'd gone deaf, every sound stuffy and muted.

There were people. They had flashlights and they were in thick clothing. When vegard came to, they were taking bård. Vegard struggled to keep him, the people struggled to get him out of Vegards stiff grip, vegard shouting with his broken voice how he was supposed to take care of him, but no one listened. 

At least he was brought along with Bård.

-

Helene had gotten the news. So had maria. They'd rushed to the hospital immediately, and were greeted by a nurse who led them to the waiting room.

"Vegard!" Helene exclaimed when she saw her husband sitting in a chair, a blanket over his shoulders and with an empty look in his eye. She rushed to his side and tried to talk to him, but got no response.

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's just in shock." The nurse told her. "He has a slight pain in his ankle, but we checked and its nothing. just let him come to." 

The nurse left.

Helene sat on the armrest of the chair and ran her hands through vegards hair, trying her best to talk calmly to him. She took a few looks at maria, who looked completely out of it. Who could blame her, none of them knew the state her husband was in.

"I promised him-" Vegard suddenly spoke, and both women looked at him. "I promised nothing would happen. he hates flying.."  
Maria moved closer, a pained look in her eye. She wanted to comfort, she understood how hard it was for him, but she couldn't bring herself to speak, instead placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

-

There was a long time before anyone came to the three people in the waiting room. A doctor came out and stood before them, and both women stood up as he approached.

"Um.. vegard ylvisåker?" He looked at vegard, and vegard slowly looked up. "Come along please."

Vegard got up on uneasy legs, and followed the doctor slowly. Maria and helene came along, although they hadn't been asked.

Vegard stared at the doctors back, and almost stopped dead in his tracks when the doctor stepped to the side to reveal a door. There was a window into the room, and in the room was a bed, and vegard could see movement. A hand lifted in the bed and was brought up to-

Vegard dropped the blanket, and went for the door handle. He pushed theit open and stepped inside, barely hearing how the doctor stopped the women from following as he walked in.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he walked to the bed. It felt like forever, crossing the floor as he looked at his brother in the bed, but then he was at the side of it, and next thing he knew he'd pulled him into an embrace that was eagerly reciprocated. 

"You're alive," he couldn't keep the words in as he dug his fingers into the hospital gown on his brother, and he felt how bård smiled against his neck.  
"Thanks to you," Bård said and rubbed vegards back, intending to let go. But Vegard refused, his arms were locked around him and he'd started shaking again.

"Vegard?" Bård mumbled into his blouse, worried as he felt the tremors coming from his brother.  
"I'm sorry." Vegard blurted. "I'm sorry for what happened, I tried- I-"

Bård sighed. "Vegard, come sit next to me." He scooted to the side and rejoiced silently when vegard let go. But Vegard was clearly out of it and needed to talk. Bård was gonna give him that, he owed him that at least.

When vegard had sat down, bård looked at him again and smiled. "I'm fine."  
Vegard nodded, but he looked sick. "I thought you were gonna die."

Bård wanted to stop him from talking but held back.

"You were so pale- god your lips were completely blue and your fingers were frozen, I was sure you were gonna die-" Vegard said slowly. Bård looked at him and wondered what to do. Feelings had never been their thing, but this time it was needed. He brought his arm around Vegard and pulled him close, one hand gripping his neck and stroking the short curls there, while his other hand rested Around his back.

"Hey, forget that, yeah? I'm fine. My lips are the same colour as everyone else's, and my fingers are warm again, can you feel it?" He pressed his fingers into vegards skin momentarily, and felt vegard nod. "I'm alright, and its all thanks to you."

They were quiet for a moment, but Bård chose to not let go yet.

"I heard you." He said reluctantly. "You're a terrible singer." He laughed, and vegard laughed.

"I heard everything you said, and it helped. God help me if it wasn't the saddest most pathetic thing I'd ever heard, but it kept me going, just so I could make it out to tell you just how pathetic it was." Bård said, mock filling his words, but he hugged vegard tighter and heard him chuckle, and knew it was alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic i started writing but then lost interest in finishing, buut, liking what i wrote so far, i think i'll publish this as a scrap :)

The urge was too great, he couldn't resist. Vegard wasn't here anyway, he would never know. He knew he really shouldn't do it, but the moment he stepped out the shower room, seeing it empty as Vegard had told him he was leaving, but then spotting Vegard's jacket hanging innocently on a hanger, how could he resist?

The long hair was still wet when he sat on the bench, taking the sleeve of the thin jacket into his hand and bringing it up to his nose. He inhaled deep and long, knowing the all too familiar scent of his brother. Family usually had a pretty similar scent, which made Bård feel a bit narcissistic for enjoying it so much, but still he believed that there was a trace of it that was simply Vegard, no other person on earth carried the same smell, and he loved it. 

He was so used to this now, he didn't feel an ounce of guilt or wrongness over the stirrings he got, the warmth pooling in his lower stomach.

He would give vegard the lacket later, swing it by his place before heading home, or even just leave it here and let him take it in the morning. But first came his own needs.

He took a better hold of the black jacket and turned it so the inside was out, and held it close to his face again, all the while stroking his dick slowly, revelling in the sweet sensation as he got hard. His hand was firm around himself and he pulled in an even pace.

He had shut his eyes and every breath was him filling his lungs with Vegard, a scent so dear to him it pretty much fucked him up. Because hey, who wasn't fucked up for jacking off to the smell of ones older brother. Either way, the smell, to him it felt like home. Vegard had always been there in his life, a person he could always turn to, someone he connected with like no other, and so the scent of him brought something up inside him, both perverse thoughts and not so much. He tried to push away the flickers of memories from their childhood, the shenanigans they had been up to, lingered a bit longer on later memories, when they were teenagers and would fight, their mother would tell them to stop, but Bård didn't want to stop. He wanted to be close to Vegard, and at that point his only excuse was wrestling him to the ground over a ridiculous and pointless argument. he remembered the excitement for being so close to him. Bård grunted into the soft cloth and palmed the head of his dick, spreading the moisture leaking from the slit in an uneven line before continuing to pump himself. 

He had done this before, too many times for him to count, if he was honest. If vegard left some clothing item and bård had the opportunity, he would definitely take it. He felt no guilt for the clothes he had robbed him off, solely for that purpose either.

He moved his face, came dangerously close to where the sleeve connected to the body of the jacket and he couldn't hold back the shaky moan when detecting the faintest smell of sweat. His mind clouded with images from his fantasy, vegard sweating after a performance, panting, drops rolling down his flushed face and dripping from his chin, vegard moaning, vegard sweating after sex, bård hissed and pumped himself faster as that image burned his mind and the trace of sweat clung to his nostrils. He was panting into the cloth and could even feel the scent run down his throat. How could something so simple turn him on so much?

He had spread his legs wide open and ground the tips of his feet into the floor, he felt himself getting close.

"Bård? You still here? I left my...jacket..." the sudden voice that dragged out the last word made bård freeze on the spot. Vegard. Vegard was here.

Vegard had come back for the jacket, and the stupid fool had barged in on him, nose buried in said jackets soft inside material and hand around his cock. His hand slid from his lap as he let go of the jacket and looked at his brother. Vegard stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide open and mouth too, frozen in the middle of his sentence. 

Bård felt like he was being judged, noticing how vegards eyes quickly flickered down his body and back to his face. 

Now he was caught. No going back now, this was the so called point of no return, and at that moment he felt that it didn't really matter what he did afterwards. That wasn't entirely true, if he stood up and left and blocked out Vegard completely, surely they could pretend it never happened and they would go back to normal, but bård didn't think that far, didn't think of his options as he rose to his feet. He took the jacket from the hanger, conscious of just how naked he was, hyper aware of how his wet hair clung to his skin and droplets ran down his back.

With a deep inhale, gripping the jacket tightly, he walked as slowly as he mustered towards him. Vegard didn't move. his feet were still nailed to the floor and Bård noticed how his eyes swept over him again.

He could hand him the jacket, give him what he came for and let him walk away feeling all kinds of weird, but he didn't.

Instead, Bård walked up to him, Vegard swallowed loudly, Bård walked in close, but he didn't give him his jacket. It fell on the floor with a soft sound, and Vegard didn't flinch, although his strained, shaky breath was very loud in the crushing silence between them. Vegard didn't react, even though he had Bård's very obvious, very hard and very exposed dick pressed against his hip. His eyes reluctantly locked with Bårds' and hell, that look in his eye spoke millions, the way the black pool at the center of the brown colour widened to the extreme, Bård knew all about it in an instant. That's why he went for it, pressing his lips to Vegards, because he knew now that Vegard wouldn't resist.

\--

"Oh fu--" 

The jacket wasn't the only thing that ended up on the floor. In a scattered trail on the linoleum floor lay everything else too; shirt, jeans, underwear, one sock, and they all lead the path to the make up table, where Bård was towering over his brother. He'd practically forced Vegard to sit on the short tabletop, one leg hooked around Bård's waist and both arms around his frame, holding him close. He was kissing Bård so eagerly, needy, hungry sounds deafened against Bård's mouth. He was so, so very eager. 

"Oh god," Vegard broke away but his face was still pressed to Bårds. "I had no idea- I had-"

Bård chuckled, his lips by Vegards ear. He noticed how damp Vegards skin was getting already. "How should you have known?"

"Its not like i didn't notice, i just- i thought you got excited after performances-" vegard breathed so roughly it nearly stung in the close proximity, but he laughed after his words and soon bård laughed as well. He laughed softly as he kissed the skin right where Vegard's neck met his jaw, he planted more kisses lower, down his throat, felt his laughter vibrate and his adams apple nudge against his lips. He licked his lips quickly, and could taste the salt from Vegards skin. He pushed on with more fervour, biting gently at Vegard’s soft skin, a thrill running down his spine as he heard the hitched gasps his bites elicted from his brother. 

Up until now he hadn't touched either at all, but he could feel Vegard, already getting excited, and when bård finally grabbed his half hard member, vegard gasped audibly and shut his eyes. It didn't take any more than a few strokes, and his cock was fattening up nicely in his hand. 

“I can’t believe - - this is happening,”

“Me neither,”

“You really,-“ “you really w-want-“

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it had to end there it breaks my heart /sob sob/ ;; n ;;


End file.
